Moonlight Bliss
by vulgarite succulent
Summary: Pan convinces Uub to take a midnight dip. A decision he won't soon regret. Pan/Uub Lemon.


**Title**: MOONLIGHT BLISS  
**Lemon-Kissed**: I can be vulgar at times you've been warned.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
**Warning**: My first lemon kiss has been delivered!

.

.

.

* * *

A breathtakingly clear blue hue facades amongst the night October sky. Stars spritz the background ever so delicately with timid shimmers of light. Settled beneath such splendor lie several rocks aligning a wide-spread lake, a hill crest peaked south out of said lake, hovering nearly nineteen feet above the surface.

Faint rustles slithered into the mute midnight air. Emerged amid the tyrannical trees stood two figures. One male, with rich mocha skin tantalizing the darkness surrounding him. His off white cotton shirt growing increasingly unbearable in this chilly state. The winds sliced past the fabric with ease lashing at skin. His pleated trousers providing little room for comfort did not soothe any nerves of the young reincarnation.

They stepped closer to the vast body of liquid while he stood erect his companion, obviously female, kneeled facing it. Dipping a finger into the chilled moisture proved to a plus as the petite girl shivered before retracting, the corners of her mouth curving as she stood once more.

"Wanna go for a dip?"

A simple enough question. Uub however did not know a simple way to answer his sadistic girlfriend, especially when she slipped into one of her 'spells' as she so loved to call them. Partially due to the lack of an actual moon _per se _Earth and its inhabitants were subdued to enjoying the luminous aura of an abundance of stars filtering throughout the sky each night. Night's such as this proved to send the quarter saiya-jin against her better judgment with the mohawked man trapped in the middle.

"Don't you think it's rather…cool, for a dip?"

"Hhmmm….maybe, buuuut a dip isn't necessarily meant to cool you off…"

There it was. That spark that appeared to dance from the brim of one deep slate eye to the other as her plump lips curled like a kitten to its bolster. While one hand scratched his quasi-bald head the other became intertwined with his girlfriend's much smaller one. "I don't kno-"

"Uuuuub. You act as if we're doing something illegal." She interjected. When he glanced away the raven haired heroine applied her best semi-pout/semi-temptress look. "Come on."

Begging. Uub groaned, though he'd never admit it begging was a major turn on dynamic in his book. This Pan knew from past, uhm… _experiences_. Dark brown met an equally opaque pair of orbs staring intently so strong in fact he felt a sense of lost. That he was being elevated to a world unknown, something that tends to happen on occasion when it came to Pan.

Swaying his momentary lapse in her favor Pan arched her neck slightly bending it back, and tilted her head. Securely pressing a tender kiss behind his ear she captured his lobe between her teeth, "We've never done it in a lake before. Imagine the _waves_ we could create." The feel of her soft curves pressed against him twisted webs of arousal around his senses, making him _really_ regret his choice of clothing.

As slacks weren't exactly a primary choice when forced into situations like this. Striving to get some sort of reaction from her apprehensive boyfriend Pan grabbed the hem of her shirt, hiking up the dull green material and revealing the creamy peach flesh Uub adored so much.

Suddenly his sight blinded by her shirt, her shorts quick to follow and a splash trickling drops of water onto him was all Uub needed to not see in order to assess what'd just occurred….

Looking rather ravishing in the middle of the lake was Son Pan. Her luscious black hair spilled around her barely pillowing the top of her lingerie clad breasts, while the moonlight casts a bluish aura shimmering off her dampened skin.

A strong desire to remove himself for the cotton confides of his pants became painfully obvious. And did not go unnoticed by his mate who giggled whilst paddling around the lake. "Britches getting too tight for you Uuuuuuby." A cheshire smile decorated her face.

Rolling his eyes the mocha skinned warrior quickly freed himself from his prison, and ignored the cat calls from Pan when his…._prisoner_ stood in full view. Unaware of the wall of flesh sailing her way, being so engrossed in her pervyish hooting, Pan nearly jumped from her skin when the feel of lengthy throbbing appendage pressed against her stomach.

"Well looks like som…" His lips crashing onto hers silenced any snide remark the saiya-jin female had for her horny beau. The next several minutes consisted on heavy petting, with tongues thrashing in and out of one another's mouth.

Pan's eager fingers tantalizingly scoped the niceties of Uub's abdominal. Graciously welcoming his well toned stomach the hardness against her twitching at their closeness. Thankful for the years of training he'd dwindled on with her grandfather surely sent Pan into an arousing state. As the kiss deepened she could feel his hands travel to a more southern region whilst her own enjoyed caressing his ever so hefty pecs. Two muscles of his anatomy that easily topped her list of favorite Uub body parts amongst other …_things_.

Straining her neck began to grow increasingly difficult as her height, or lack there of, reared its ugly head. But not before Uub held a firm grasp on her rear. Playfully squeezing her bum in his large hands enticed several drawn out groans from the saiya-jin female as she struggled to continue their intimate liplock.

Pan gasped. Suddenly feeling her small body being lifted from the water and pressed into Uub's. His arm rested steadily beneath her bum while the other slung around her waist locking her in a grip that she had no intentions of getting out of. She pulled on his hair tugging it back, his head angled up as she took control of their kiss.

Her tongue traced the ridges of his mouth, his underlined hers. His lips so plentiful, she captured the bottom one between her two. Sumptuously suckling on the juicy morsel, while a rough hand whisked up her back. Thumb hooking beneath the flimsy fabric before effortlessly yanking away her bra, the threads tearing as it was tossed through the air. Landing feet away on a grassy area. Unnoticed and uncared for by the excited girl.

Her lips chilled at the absence of his, but not before she held his swelling lip between her teeth. Releasing it with a soft _pop_, smiling down at Uub. She gasped. His eyes. They induced hers with such intensity. A familiar heat overcame her core as his hooded stare bore through her. She whimpered, clutching onto his shoulders as his cool tongue drew patterns over her bare bust.

His calloused hands cupped her breast, tenderly kneading the softness. His thumb unremittingly rolling over her hardened nipple while his tongue skimmed the neighboring delicate flesh on its right. He nipped at her pink pebble. Catching it between his teeth and flicking at it with his tongue feverishly sent jolts of pleasure down Pan's system. She could feel herself slipping.

A pinch, her foundation quivered. The night breeze lapped at her damp, flaming skin. But with every chill wind brushing against her Uub would intentionally lick, kiss, or nip at her creamy breasts setting her body ablaze as if she'd never felt a draft pass her by. Her small hands held the back of his head. Pressing him closer as he continued his torture. His lips gently sucked on her soft mounds, alternating between the two. Leaving traces of wet, reddened kisses wherever he could.

She bit down on her bottom lip, her legs twisted around his waist, she knew she was close, but she didn't want to be. Not yet. But Uub was relentless. He hoisted her body closer to his if possible. His entire mouth clasped over her aching flesh. Teeth nipping at the surface, while his tongue tweaked her sensitive peak.

His hand secured on her in place as her back twitched and she was overcame in pleasure. Her lip bled and her nails dug into his shoulders as she fought to contain her lust filled cries. Center burning with such rage as her lover felt her juices soak her panties, grinding down his abdomen as he finally let her down from her perched position.

Her breathing came in shallow, voice ragged. "…no…fair…" The amorous reincarnation chuckled against her neck.

"What's _no_ fair…?" She slapped the side of his head. Eliciting laughter from her mate. Shifting so her legs hugged his hips, his hands now caressing the outsides of her thighs, Pan breathed, "You." Her palms settled against his strong chest as she pouted, "you made me come."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but I didn't want to…not yet at least. I-" He kissed away any subsided worries. He released her plush lips, Pan nibbled again. Tasting Uub inside of her mouth. The sautéed sauce from tonight's dinner was heavy as she savored his natural flavor greatly. "Don't worry Pan. I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you."

A shiver ran down her spine at the look her give her. The way his eyes smoldered hers. Dark coals to a flame could not match the heat raging through her. Why had she mentioned to him how _that_ look got her so worked up? "Y-you don't say."

Lips once again rested atop her. Massaging them with such care she felt herself ready to go all over again. Slanting she further embraced her lover, exultingly locking her arms around his neck while his inched up her thighs, towards her hips before cupping her cheeks in his hands.

The feel of him gliding against her was too much. His reality started to diminish. The only thing preventing his lengthy shaft from coaxing in her wet sanctum was this bothersome fabric known as a thong. With a flick of the wrist Uub had the silly black material off and floating off to Kami knows where, because he could care less. All he knew was that now he was free to indulge himself in as much of his girlfriend as he wanted.

Not wasting any time he hooked a hand underneath her ass, lifting her slightly, as his other hand steadied his twitching member positioning it to his liking Uub crassly settled her atop his head. She groaned into their kiss. Growing louder with each inch of him she took in. He was nearly completely in when he brushed passed a certain spot to caused Pan to arch her back. "You okay?" Uub nearly barked out, his voice clearly strained as he tried his best to not plow into her and send his petite girlfriend sailing across the lake.

"Mmhmmm." Her eyes screwed shut. Fingernails scratched his back as the minute wave of pleasure dwindled. A deep, throaty growl vibrated from Uub's mouth as he bit down on Pan's shoulder. He was finally submerged deep within his lover's warmth. The water rippling against their nether regions adding to the sensations slowly escalating.

Both hands gripped her bottom, while hers held onto his shoulders for leverage, supporting herself as he lifted her slightly so that only the tip of his rounded head remained in her warm flower before roughly pulling her bottom back down in full force. The water providing an extra stimulate in their lovemaking that drove both parties closer to the peak much faster than either anticipated. Her moans melodious calls to his ears as she felt her body rise again, before almost immediately being forced down. Immersing him within her drench walls.

The minutes passed as Uub vigorously thrashed Pan's body about. Her breasts bouncing repeatedly from the force he was emitting as his muscles tensed, glistening underneath the moon's aura. She threw her head back, hair sending trinkets of water jotting backwards as the collision of their bodies generated waves throughout the isolated lake.

The feel of her nails cutting into his chest went unfazed by the brown skinned man. His heart pulsating akin to a set of kongo drums in the wild as he exuberantly continued bucking his hips to the rhythm of pounding his girlfriend onto him. He lay his head between the breasts, the perspiration of their passion mixed with the lake water dipped into his system. Fueling the fire of desire burning in his lower abdomen.

"Aah! …Uuuub…yes…!.." Her cries lost in the outside. Reaching the outskirts of night, increasing with each passing second. That feeling was back. Her insides aflame, twisting feverishly, her legs quivered as they locked; tightening around Uub's waist. While Uub felt his own high being reached. His hands violently gripped her hips, surely to leave some bruising in its wake as he thrust into her with such might that small tremors could be felt on the grounds surrounding them.

Just one more thrust would send them both over the edge. Her walls contracted as he slowly slid out. Pan hooked her arms around his neck, her toes curled as she braced herself for a final back arching thrust. Seconds passed and she didn't feel the pulsating sensation gyrating from her loins as expected, instead she felt …water. Moving slowly across her back, sliding her hair in every direction around her. _What the hell?_

Lifting her lids she saw Uub staring off into the distance behind her in a daze. He didn't even respond to the sideways look she gave him. She dug her heels further into his back, "Uuub!" She protested, no longer calling out his name in ecstasy as she did earlier. Silence is what she was met with, moments later she was backed into a grimy dirt wall, grass aligning the top as her hair was caught between her damp back and earthy perimeter. Her tongue flicked the roof of her mouth, but Uub's hot mouth smothered hers.

She could feel him widen the space between her legs, spreading them to such proportions. Knees to her chest were now pulled to nearly parallel her elbows. And without warning he relentlessly drove into her.

In and out. In and out. Nonstop. Her body trembled. Her gist quaked. Such intensity vibrated through her that she no longer knew where she was, or who she was for that matter. Nor did she care. All she knew was that the man she loved was showering her with such aggression, such undeniable passion, that she was glad she was in water. Because she had doubt she could stand on her own two feet.

Uub was experiencing a similar sensation. His fists dug deep into the earth, fistful of grass and dirt stained his hands while he drilled his girlfriend's petite frame against the muddy margin. His feet planted firmly in the ground as he felt the last of his senses slipping away.

Faster. Harder. More, more, more! Almost there. She pleaded, screamed. Together they would, he wouldn't have it any other way. With one final thrust he shot into her. Filling her soaked passage with his seed as she spewed around him. Her fleshy lips clung to him, while her insides milked his shaft with her own juices, draining him of everything he had. The water from the lake mixed with their private exchange of fluids. Further lubricating the spent twosome.

Silence consumed them as they remained nestled against the lake's rim. Their breathing still heavy but slowing while the rested. Several minutes passed before either would make the first move. Regretfully Uub was the first to establish a sense of life when he dropped the handful of green in his grasp and pushed away from Pan.

She immediately felt chilled at their detachment wanting nothing more than to nuzzle with her beau in the cool lake til sunrise, but that'd ensure nothing more than both baring pruned skin for a few days. And there's nothing sexy about pruned skin. A splash alerted her that her cuddly confidant had in fact vacated their watery love fest. Unfortunately for him the quarter-saiyan was not hurried to follow suit.

"You plan on staying in there all night?"

"Maybe."

"Pan." She lulled her head against the grass. Shoulders spread out as she lounged in the water. "Hmmm…."

"Get out of the water."

Subconsciously she heard him, but her lack of energy ceased any movement on her part. So she simply waiting for Uub to carry her from the lagoon like a modern day Casanova before placing her atop the makeshift bed he'd created, consisting of his discarded clothing. Minus his briefs which he's currently wearing. He managed to scavenged Pan's shirt and shorts and placed them beside her. Her undergarments a lost cause. No thanks to his lack of restraint no less.

Pan graciously accepted her discarded shirt, slipping it over her head with her shorts following suit behind that. Going commando wasn't such a bad thing.

Uub sprawled out, an arm partially on the 'bed' while the other cradled his head, resting atop blades of dampened grass. The sable haired girl quickly collapsed on top of him. Her little body nestling comfortably against his as his arm came to encircle her slim waist. She laid an arm across his chest. Her cheek perked snuggly against his as the lovers gazed into the sky.

"It's beautiful."

White stars shimmered against the navy black sky. The moon shielded behind transparent grey clouds. He held her closer. "Yes it is. But nothing compares to your beauty _dear_."

Pan sat up. Strands of her wet, black hair fell over her shoulder and onto his cheeks. Eyebrows raised, her bang clung to her forehead. Adding to the hilarity. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Don't get all sappy on my _honey-dip_." The fair skinned girl had to fight back her own laughter at her boyfriend's distraught expression of being referred to as 'honey-dip'. Squeezing his face in her hands contorting his usual handsome features into that more suited for a fish Pan cooed him.

"Aaw babe I'm just kidding. You know I love your sap."

Leaning in she captured his lips in a fishy pucker. Pulling away she smiled down at him, "I love your lips too."

He chuckled. "Is that all you love about me?"

"No," she ran her fingers through his soft locks, "I love your mohawk."

"Well it's nice to know you're not using me for my looks."

She laughed. Grasping hold of his broad shoulder she managed to hoisted her body up. Straddling his hips her legs limply lay on either side of him, exciting the young man all over again. "There was one other thing…hmmm, what was it? Oh yeah." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, leaning down, her lips close to his ears. Her breath tingled his ear as she spoke, "I love you."

Sinking his hand in her thick tresses Uub gently tugged at it, her face now hovered over his, "I love you too."

They shared another kiss. Straying off underneath the luminescent sky. Clothes were quick to fly, the lovers succumbing to their urges to indulge in one another again under this moonlight bliss.

_~fin_

Just a Pan/Uub lemon I felt like sharing with all of you. This is also my first lemon so be easy on me!

_**XoXo Lemon-Kissed!**_


End file.
